


Good dog

by Moonshadow9050



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nsfw smut bdsm dom clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadow9050/pseuds/Moonshadow9050
Summary: We all know Batman will never submit. But what about Bruce ?  I'm bad at summaries OK deal with it.This story is from my wattpad account





	Good dog

"A-ahh! Clark!" His moans filled the room and he was thankful he didn't put any security in his room. And soundproofed it. The infamous golden boy of Metropolis had the Dark Knight currently pinned against a wall as he pressed his lips against his neck, forming hickies that would probably be the hardest for Batman to hide.

"Stop! Not there you - a hhhh!" Clark rubbed their erections together, causing Bruce's mind to go blank. He reached down and grabbed Bruce's crotch through his expensive Hermès trousers, fondling them as he sucked his neck.

All Bruce could do was moan in pleasure.

He didn't know when their clothes had come off but before he knew it, he was pushed onto the bed, butt naked aside from a red collar.

"Now," Clark began, "what do you say when you're like this?"

"Woof." Bruce said shamelessly.

"Good dog." Clark said, rewarding him with a smack as he whined.

"Such a good boy." Clark said as he fixed the gag in and Bruce swirled his tongue around the empty circle. Clark pushed the vibrated further into Bruce's ass, turning up the level as he did. Bruce's whining increased.

"Don't worry, that beautiful mouth of yours will be filled soon enough," he said, placing a heavy duty cock ring on him that covered his balls, cock and even went inside his meatus. Bruce wiggled his hips, trying to get used to the feeling.

Clark held his own erection, guiding it into the open gag. Bruce closed his eyes as he sucked, like a baby sucking their mothers breast.

A hiss escaped Clark's lips as Bruce's mouth did all those wonderful things. Sucking,licking,kissing...

"Stop," Bruce looked up at him confused.

"Turn around." Bruce's eyes widened in excitement as he turned. Clark slammed him onto the empty table, going into Bruce dry-just the way he liked it. A whine escaped Bruce's lips as Clark hit his sweet spot, subconsciously clenching his ass, causing Clark to finally release a moan. Bruce so desperately wanted to talk. Clark noticed his desperate whines, denying his request for the fourth time. Bruce whined, knowing it was hopeless anyway.

"I'm close," Clark warned. Bruce wanted to reply. He wanted to scream Clark's name but all he did was bark. He did so love being noisy. That's why Clark made this stupid rule in the first place.

Suddenly Clark thrust deeply into him one final time, causing Bruce's mind to blank as Clark hit his prostate, pressing him tightly against his own waist as his cum filled Bruce's hole. Clark smiled as he removed himself and held the liquid in with a butt plug.

"Friday?"

Bruce nodded.

"Friday."

 


End file.
